Mario Dares
by fisher8u7
Summary: dare most Mario characters ANYTHING!  Rated T
1. INTRO

Mario (and the characters) belongs to Nintendo; this is the only time I shall

Say this so don't sue me I make no $$ from this.

Me: This will be a multi chapter dare Mario fic…say hello every one, and bowser stop trying to kill Mario *they stop running in little circles*

Bowser: fine.

Peach: where the f*** are we? (She can be dark in this fic )

Me: you are all my slaves here under stand? Mwhahahahahahahahaha! *dodges a fire ball from bowser*

Everyone but me: wtf!

Me: hahahahah just kidding, this is more like a tv show, here is how it works they*points at you the readers* send _**T **__**RATED **_dares and I make you do them against your will if necessary.

So review I had never seen a fic like this and this is my first 1 so give me ideas! Also check out my friend mah boi 9610's work cause I helped!


	2. Chapter 2

2ND CHAPTER on to the dares

Roxas: *looks up* what's that?

Me: oh nothing…..hey you aren't in this story *thinks* I know!*snaps and header falls on him* there any other stupid kingdom hearts people in here?

Xemnas(most likely misspelled XD):* jumps out the window*

Me: weegee if you please

Weegee*fades*(outside) YOU MUST DIE!

Xemnas: -…

Me: now that is taken care of …**fawful come here****!**

Fawful: what is it that you could be wanting?

Me: a dna sample

Fawful: hair?

Me: perfect

*Fawful hands over hair*

Me: Cackletta I need a hair sample to prove Fawful is your son

Cackletta: in that case *burns hair*

Me: peach go get a blood sample even if it means you have to beat her in boss form!

Peach: *sighs* Fine

Me:while that is happening Mario lick luigi's forehead!

Mario: mama mia NO!

Me: *tazes Mario* now?

Mario: no *7 tazer batteries later* FiNe!

*1 lick later* Mario: there I…

*throws up in bucket I poofed from nowhere*

Roxas: how did that get there?

Me: back again for more? WEEGEE SICK 'EM

*weegee chases roxas where you hear a wtf boom go off and then peach looks all beat up*

Peach: here is that blood sample you wanted!

Me: Fawful come here *Fawful flies over* in here *go in the room for 3.14 seconds* HEY Cackletta!

Cackletta: what do you want?

Me: it's a boy!

Fawful: MOMMY!

* Cackletta holds out arms until fawful is jumping then turns them intangible (lol big wurd: 3) until I turned them back to normal and fawful lands in them*

Me: Cackletta I will always win here, this is my do main! 2 more things before we go 1: (my own dare) bowser listen to Justin beiber (don't own) until your ears bleed

*.000000000000000000001 seconds later*

Bowser: owwwwwww holy krap my ears! :(

Me: NOW EVERYBODY POLKA FOR SIX HOURS


	3. Chapter 3

Me: hola welcome to anodder chapter of Mario dares!

If you want to know who dared the dares check the comments cause after I is done I will make an extra chapter of all the people's names who dared.

Yoshi: who are you talking to?

Peach: yea you sound like a stupid commercial.

Me: *holding a bazooka from nowhere* do you really want to friggen go there?

Bowser: screw this *shoots fire at me*

Me:*dodge* here i am like neo!

All Mario character: who?

Me: from the matrix trilogy (don't own)

Them: what?

Me: *face palm* here *toss movies to them*

*6 hours later* Mario and bowser: that was epic! They were all like (insert sound effects here as they acted a scene out)

Me: while they do that on to the dares! I do not repeat not support women abuse so daisy just pwn luigi in (as my super hot [and real, even ask mah boi 9610] girlfriend calls it,) the black ops map Newtown (I know it is nuke town but she calls it this so Im calling it this)*teleports them away*

Rosealina: that was mean

Me: go ride on bowser's back

Rosealina: but he is all spiky!

Me: good point, since you are one of my fav girls you (the reader) can help me decide what to do here are the opitions

Cut off bowser's spikes

Make him take off his shell (lol)

Or do some thing else

Review to vote

*Daisy comes back looking happy while luigi looks burnt*

Me: *looks at luigi* rc c4 truck?*daisy nods*Nice

Look into my communities if you enjoy my story and I will try to include all dares at sometime


End file.
